


Geno Knows Best

by Staalkers (starttheshow)



Series: Strange Love [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starttheshow/pseuds/Staalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epic continuation of Patrick Kane and Sidney Crosby's love affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geno Knows Best

Sid's kind of really hating life right now. He's back out with a another concussion and doesn't know what to do with himself. So he just mopes around the rink during practice and sometimes puts in his two cents when coach has something to say.  
  
Personally, Sid thinks he's handling the situation pretty well for the most part, but the other guys don't seem to agree. Apparently he's being, as Letang puts it, "Way too fucking depressing." Normally, Sid would have just ignored Letang, he's always saying something, but when Dupuis tentatively admitted that he, "Wasn't really enjoying being around Sid right now. Not that he dislikes him or anything, he just doesn't like being around and unhappy Sid." Crosby knew that he had to do something.  
  
"Geno?" Sid asks, staring at the blank T.V screen. He and Geno are at his house doing nothing. The lights and T.V is are because they both give Sidney headaches and so they sit silently in the dark, enjoying each others' company.  
  
"Yes, Sid?" Geno says and shifts his position on the couch to look Sid.  
  
"I think I'm going to go back to Canada and stay with my parents for a while," Sid sighs and shifts his gaze to his hands twisting and turning anxiously in his lap.  
  
"Why, Sid?" Geno says and reaches out to place a hand on Sidney's cheek. He leaves it there for only a second before taking it away, because he's Geno, he can get away with touching Sid, but there's still limits to how much. There's a look of genuine concern on his face and Sid can tell he's already more upset than he should be. Sid kind of wishes Geno wouldn't get so emotional so easy, but he figures it’s a Russian thing, so there's nothing he can do about it.  
  
"It’s just until I'm feeling better."  
  
"I don't want you leave, Sid."  
  
Geno grabs his shoulders and stares at him straight in the eyes. Sid can already tell he's messed this up, the conversation is not going the way he wanted. Geno's disregard for Sid's no-touch policy shows that Geno's making this into a life or death situation.  
  
"But no one wants me here," he whines. Okay, now he's not helping the situation, him being overdramatic will only serve to upset Geno even more.  
  
"Why, what wrong with you?"  
  
"They say I'm being depressing."  
  
"Depressing?"  
  
"Too sad."  
  
Geno stands up and starts pacing. He rubs a hand over his eyes and then stops to look at Sid.  
  
"Okay. If you sad, you need be made happy. Go visit boyfriend, he cheer you up and make better."  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend, Geno."  
  
"Yes, yes. What's his face. Patrick Kane."  
  
"I don't think we're dating, Geno, we only went on one date and you kind of forced it."  
  
Geno shakes his head and clucks his tongue. Sid wouldn't mind if he wouldn't be so patronizing.  
  
"Nonsense, yes you are. Go pack bags, I drive."  
  
[][][]  
  
And that is how Sidney Crosby found himself standing outside of Patrick Kane's house in the rain. Sid takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell.  
  
He didn't call first.  
  
He really should have called first. Geno said he should surprise Patrick.    
  
“Is very sexy thing to do,” Geno said as he pushed Sid out the car.  
  
Sidney still thinks he should have called first.  
  
Patrick hears footsteps and finally releases the breath he didn't know he was holding. The door opens.  
  
"What the fuck."  
  
"God damn it Sharpy, what did I tell you about answering my door!" Patrick yells from within the house.  
  
The wrong Patrick, Patrick Sharp, opened the door and is now staring down at Crosby, really, really confused.  
  
"Move," Patrick says from behind Sharp and pushes him out the way.  
  
"What the fuck?" he says once he lays eyes on Sid.  
  
"That's what I said!"  
  
"Um, hi," Sid says to, his Patrick? Can he classify him as that? Geno would probably say yes, so he's not going to ask. Sid's really nervous right now, like projectile vomit nervous. Sid really hopes he doesn't throw up on Patrick, that would be really bad. He's already kind of worried that Patrick won’t let him in, and from the look on his face, Sid can tell Patrick's considering  closing the door in his face, so he better not puke.  
  
"So.... Are you just going to leave him out in the rain?" Sharp asks the other Patrick.  
  
Patrick stares blank faced at Sidney, who's now freaking out because Patrick Kane is totally going to just leave him out in the rain and then he's going to get a cold and be sick and that'll make people want to be around him even less and everything is horrible in Sid's life. Patrick eventually relents, he frowns at Sid and begrudgingly opens the door wider, motioning for him to enter.  
  
But after shutting the door firmly, he turns to Sid.  
  
"Why are you here?" Patrick demands. Sidney frowns, he shouldn't be that upset about seeing him, they are dating, right? But what if Geno was wrong? Geno can't be wrong, he was so sure of himself.  
  
"Geno said I should come visit."  
  
"Why."  
  
Patrick jabs a finger into Sidney's and gets right up in his face  
  
"Because I'm depressing and no one wants me."  
  
"So you came to whine to me!"  
  
Patrick throws his arms in the air.  
  
"I'm not whining, and Geno said we're dating so you should cheer me up."  
  
"What!" Patrick yells and Sharp starts snickering. "We are not fucking dating."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm fucking sure."  
  
"Geno said we are."  
  
"I don't give a fuck what Malkin says!"  
  
Patrick moves towards Sidney. Sid hurriedly takes a step back, Patrick looks like he might just try to choke him.  
  
"Calm down Pat," Sharp says stepping in.  
  
Patrick huffs, but backs off. Sid still keeps his distance, he's not going to take any chances, he's starting to think Patrick Kane might be emotionally unstable. He's going to have to really rethink this relationship.  
  
"Do you have any more, um, dry, clothes?" Sharp asks Sid.  
  
Now, he couldn't have been out there for more than a minute, but Sidney Crosby is still thoroughly soaked through and at this point, a change of clothes would be absolutely lovely, but sadly he has none. He shares this information with a shake of the head.  
  
"Peeks, give him some of yours, you're both tiny, he should fit."  
  
"Oh My God, Sharpy, no! First you make me let him into my house and now you want me to clothe him? What, do I also have to give him room and board? Is Crosby really my responsibility now because his team doesn't want him and his stupid Russian keeper doesn't understand how like etiquette and social interactions? Make. Him. Leave. And fuck you, I'm fun sized. His ass is too big for any pants I own anyways."  
  
"Dude, don't be a dick, just give him some dry clothes. And Sidney, your ass is perfect, don't let this loser go getting you down."  
  
Patrick gives both of them very dirty looks and Sidney hopes that if he's going to choke someone, he chokes Sharp first so he'll have as opportunity to flee. But instead, Patrick turns and starts walking down the hall. When Sidney doesn't move, Sharp gives him a nudge and gestures for him to follow.  
  
Sidney walks into the living room and is met by four sets of rather confused eyes. There's chips and beers on the coffee table and a paused game of Mario Kart on the flat screen, Sidney thinks he might have just interrupted a party. The two defensemen, Brent Seabrook and Duncan Keith, Johnny, and a tiny rookie (Shaw?), occupy the room.  
  
Johnny decides to make the first move. He jumps up, tripping a bit on his feet and the legs of the other guys on the couch, and goes over to greet Sid.  
  
"Um, hey man," he says. Sid opens his mouth to reply, the polite thing to do, but Patrick comes out of nowhere, roughly grabs the front of his shirt and starts pulling him away.  
  
"Don't talk to him," Patrick yells over his shoulder, glaring at all of them.  
  
Patrick takes him into what Sidney assumes is his bedroom. Its nice.  
  
The walls are a cream color. There's a huge bed occupying one wall, and surprisingly it’s made, Sidney didn't take Patrick as one for tidiness. On the bedside table, there's a picture of Patrick and his family, his mom's a fox and his sisters are pretty hot, apparently the ladies get all the looks in the Kane family.  
  
On the wall facing the bed, there's a giant framed picture of Patrick licking the cup. Sid's initial reaction is of slight disgust, that is so not sanitary, but he thinks back to all the things he did to the cup when he had it and realizes that he is not one to judge. The next time he wins it, the first thing he's going to do is get it professionally sanitized.  
  
That's pretty much all there is to Patrick's room, forgetting the dresser he's currently rifling through. Overall, its pretty simple. Sidney was definitely expecting something a bit more gaudy. He honestly took Patrick as the kind of guy who would still have pictures of girls in bikinis ripped out of magazines taped to the wall, but apparently he's more mature than Sid's given him credit for.  
  
Patrick finally settles on a pair of gray sweats and a T-shirt that is thankfully devoid of any Blackhawk logos. Sidney’s pretty sure it’s against the rules for him to wear another team's gear. Mario probably wouldn't, so he won’t. Patrick throws the clothes at Sidney and exits the room.  
  
Sidney kicks off his shoes, he probably should have taken them off before entering, and pulls off his socks and shoves them inside the shoes. He removes his shirt and pants and freezes when he realizes that he only has his underwear left, and those are pretty soaked also. What should he do?  
  
Should he go commando?  
  
Should he ask Patrick to borrow some of his? Would that be inappropriate?  
  
Could he just leave them on, or would that cause his balls to get all wrinkly and deteriorate?   
  
Sidney really doesn't want to lose his balls.  
  
Like with all the problems he's faced and couldn't solve on his own, Sidney calls Geno to get his advice.  
  
"Sid!" The Russian shouts excitedly when he picks up. "You enjoying boyfriend?"  
  
"Um, he said we're not dating."  
  
"What!" Geno roars. "Put on phone, I want talk to him."  
  
'No, that's okay Geno, I need your help with something else."  
  
"What the matter, Sid?"  
  
"Um, I wasn’t outside that long, but all my clothes got wet from the rain, I mean, all my clothes, including underwear. Patrick gave me dry sweats and a shirt, but I don't know what to do."  
  
Geno doesn't say anything for what feels like ever.  
  
"Don't wear underwear, is sexy."  
  
"But Geno..." Sid says, but Geno cuts him off.  
  
"Is sexy. Goodbye Sid."  
  
And that was the end of Sidney Crosby's underwear dilemma.  
  
Now Sidney's standing in the middle of Patrick Kane's bedroom, in his clothes, but sans underwear, and he is pretty sure that that is kind of weird.  
  
Sid decides to not think about it. He organizes his clothes, folding his pants and shirt and placing them in a neat pile in the middle of the floor. He puts his shoes on top and returns to the living room.  
  
[][][]  
  
They had been talking in hushed tones, but stop when Sid enters the room.  
  
"Hey, sit here," Sharp says. He jumps off the couch and motions for Sid to take his spot next to Patrick.  
  
"No, its okay, he can sit on the floor," Patrick says, crossing his arms, and giving Sidney a 'go ahead, I dare you' sort of look. Before Sid gets the chance to decide if he wants to press his luck, Johnny intervenes.  
  
"Stop it, Pat," he commands. They stare each other down. Jonathan is intense and holds a commanding presence while Patrick looks like nothing more than a petulant child. Naturally Jonathan wins the fight.  
  
"Fine," Patrick sighs and shoves Sharp off of the couch. He lands on the floor with a thunk and promptly flips Patrick off. Sid takes the seat. Its in the middle of the couch, right between Patrick and Seabrook, okay.  
  
They sit there, completely silent.  
  
“So,” Duncan says. “How’s the head?”  
  
“Really Duncs?” Seabs says. “That’s not an appropriate question, you can’t just go asking about their sex life.”  
  
“That’s disgusting, get the fuck out my house.”  
  
“Aw, come on, lil Peekaboo,” Sharp says, looking way too delighted about this. “It’s a valid question. You have a gentleman caller come over and now he’s literally in your pants, what are we supposed to think is going on?”  
  
Sidney raises an eyebrow but Patrick just sputters out something unintelligible and throws a sofa cushion at Sharp’s face.  
  
“Well okay then, this is getting awkward,” Shaw announces. “I’m leaving.”  
  
“We should all go,” Sharp says, eyebrows wiggling a little bit and elbowing Patrick in the ribs. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Sharpy,” Patrick groans. Jonathan and Keith get up and pat him on the head and receive a scowl in return.  
  
“Have fun tonight!” Sharp yells at them through the door and Sid can hear someone else laugh.  
  
“Little fuckers,” Kaner mutters, and he crosses his arms and pouts like he’s a little kid.  
Sidney wonders how much longer he’s going to have to stay up and listen to Patrick whine, it was a very, very long drive to Chicago and Sidney was reminded why he doesn’t sit next to Geno during trips, he is now dead tired and his head hurts.  
  
“Um, Patrick,” he says, not sure how best to broach to subject.  
  
Patrick gives a long suffering sigh. “What, Crosby?”  
  
“I’m tired.”  
  
It seems best to be straightforward with Patrick.  
  
“Okay, goodbye then. Door’s over there, find your own way out.”  
  
“Wouldn’t I be staying with you?”  
  
Patrick sighs again and says, “I did not sign up for this.”  
  
Sidney looks down at his shoes, and remembering his mom always saying not to overstay his welcome. But Geno said that this would be okay and Geno’s pretty knowledgeable about this stuff. “But Geno said...”  
  
Patrick gets up suddenly and turns off the TV and walks off.  
  
“Come,” he says and Sidney hurries after him.  
  
“This is where my sisters sleep when they come to visit, I better not catch you jerking it in here, or any other place in my house for that matter or else I’ll cut your fucking junk off,” he threatens.  
  
Patrick lead Sidney to what is probably the guest room and shoves him in.  
  
“I don’t do that,” Sidney says and makes a face at the thought of it. That’s gross.  
  
“Good.”  
  
And with that, Patrick leaves Sid to rest.  
  
[][][]  
  
In the morning, Sid takes a moment to reevaluate his life. So far its been pretty good, becoming captain of a team he can be proud of and winning the cup, but it has taken a questionable turn. Becoming romantically involved with Patrick Kane may not have been a very good idea.  
  
They probably don’t have much in common outside of hockey, and Sid’s beginning to get the feeling that Patrick doesn’t really like him very much. But Geno supports this relationship, he practically pushed it on Sid, who was not very interested when Geno informed him that Kane is madly in love with him. And Geno knows better than Sid when it comes to normal non-hockey relationships, so Sid’s just going to have to battle his way through and hope he reaches the end happy.  
  
With a sigh, Sid climbs out of bed and decides to face the day. So far from his time spent in Patrick’s house, he only knows for sure where the living room is, where the guest room is, where Patrick’s bedroom is, and where the front door is, but he feels pretty confident he can find the kitchen on his own, no need to talk to Patrick this early in the morning.  
  
Sid goes back to the living room, which is probably a good place to start. He hears movement in another room and he goes to investigate. He goes through a large doorway and into the dinning room, turns right, and finds Patrick eating a bowl of Lucky Charms in the kitchen.  
  
“Uh, good morning,” Sid says and goes over to Patrick, who is sitting at the kitchen table. Patrick grunts in returns and continues shoveling cereal into his mouth. Sid sits and picks up the box of Lucky Charms and just looks at it. He was probably making a face because Patrick says, “Fuck you, Lucky Charms are the best. Don’t eat it if you’re not going to appreciate it’s goodness.”  
  
“Do you have any other cereal?” Sid asks. Patrick probably does, but it would be some other kind of super sugary kids cereal.  
  
Patrick gets up from his chair and goes over to a cabinet.  
  
“Oh, so I have to clothe you, house you, and feed you? What am I, Malkin? Your mother?” he whines and sounds not too happy about the situation, but nonetheless, he brings back a spoon, a bowl, and a box of Raisin Bran, at which Sidney raises an eyebrow.  
  
“It’s for if Johnny sleeps over.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Sidney pours himself a bowl and they eat in silence.  
  
“Hey,” Patrick says out of nowhere and actually looks at Sid. So far his gaze has been focused solely on his food, but now he puts down his spoon and gives his guest his full attention.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“What you said last night, did you mean ever?”  
  
“Ever what?”  
  
And people say Sidney’s weird. At least he doesn’t go around asking these vague questions, he thinks.  
  
“Last night I told you not to masturbate in my house and you said that you didn’t do that. Did you mean it as in you’re not a total creeper and go jerking it in other peoples’ homes, or did you mean you don’t beat your meat period?”  
  
“Uh, I don’t really think this is an appropriate time to talk about masturbation, but no, I’ve never done it.”  
  
Sidney blushes and stops looking at Patrick. This is a bit too intimate of a thing to be talking about with Patrick Kane, or anyone for that matter.  
  
“Bullshit.”  
  
“Um, could you not yell this early in the morning? And it’s true, can we please stop talking about it now?”  
  
“So you’re like a complete, full blown virgin.”  
  
Patrick leans back in his chair and gives Sid a disbelieving and slightly pitying look. Its really not fair. Sid doesn’t like that look.  
  
“Wow man, you’ve got some issues.”  
  
“Hey, fuck you,” Sid says, a little defensive now. “Just because I don’t fuck every girl I come in contact with, it doesn’t mean I have issues.”  
  
“Fuck you, I don’t.”  
  
“Bullshit, you’re a total man whore and everyone knows if. I’ve been to Deadspin,” Sid retorts with a smirk, it kind of feels good being able to call Patrick out.  
  
“Fuck you, those are all lies. I’ve never even been with a girl. They’re all squishy and gross and not that attractive.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Sid looks away. He still thinks now is not an appropriate time to be talking about their sex lives.  
  
“Are you going to keep wearing those clothes?” Patrick asks, obviously trying to change the subject. Sidney shrugs.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind changing, but the clothes I came in are probably still gross, so...”  
  
He really doubts Patrick would lend him any more clothes.  
  
“I washed them last night.”  
  
“Oh, thank you.”  
  
Sidney is just a little surprised. Patrick is a lot cleaner than he assumed, not that he thought Patrick as dirty or anything, he just didn’t think he would be so neat and on top of all the cleaning.  
  
Patrick stands up and puts his empty bowl in the sink. With a sigh, he turns around and faces Sid.  
  
“You’re probably going to still be here when I get back from practice?” he asks, not sounding happy at the thought of it.  
  
“Um, yeah.”  
  
“But you can’t like go to a hotel? Or stay with Johnny? Or go like anywhere else?”  
  
“No,” Sid says shaking his head. “Geno really wouldn’t like that.”  
  
“I’m starting to really hate that guy,” Patrick says and stomps away.  
  
Sid decides to ignore that last comment. Patrick has yet to really get to know Geno, of course he can’t fully understand how great of a person he is.  
  
Sid takes his time eating and listens to Patrick stomp around the house until he leaves. He finishes up and puts his bowl next to Patrick’s in the sink.  
  
Sid has no clue what to do. He hates being alone in other people’s homes almost as much as he hates leaving people alone in his house, it’s weird.  
  
He goes back to the living room and sits down on the big leather couch. Watching T.V would give him a headache, so he just sits there looking at his hands.  
  
Surprisingly, so far in his time spent with Patrick, his head hasn’t been bothering him at all. He considers telling Geno, it would probably make him happy, but rethinks it. Geno would take it as a sign that he and Kane are something mushy like soul mates, and Sid’s not too sure about that.  
  
He calls Taylor. She’s nice to talk to and more rational when it comes to stuff like relationships than Geno.  
  
“Hey Sid,” Taylor says when she picks up.  
  
“Hey Taylor.”  
  
“So, when were you going to tell me that you’re madly in love with Patrick Kane?”  
  
Sid sighs, she had been talking to Geno.  
  
“I’m not in love with Patrick.”  
  
“Then why are you currently living with him, hmmm?”  
  
“Geno’s pretty sure we’re dating and thought it would be a good idea.”  
  
“Are you dating?”  
  
“I don’t think so.”  
  
“Do you want to be?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
“You know, Geno doesn’t know everything. There are plenty of other less Russian and less dramatic people you could get to help you on your search for love.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.”  
  
“Head up Sid, one day you will find someone who doesn’t mind dating a hockey robot.”  
  
“Okay, Taylor.”  
  
There’s a pause before she says, “Well, I’ve got to go. Busy living life. Bye, Sid.”  
  
“Bye, Taylor.”  
  
Maybe Taylor was right, maybe Geno wasn’t the best person to ask for love help. He should have probably gone to Letang, he’s had plenty of girlfriends and has better social skills than him and Geno combined, but it’s too late for that, he started this thing with Geno and he’s going to have to end it with Geno, or risk hurting his best friend’s feelings.  
  
With a lack of anything better to do, Sid decides to go nap.  
  
[][][]  
  
Sid’s having his reoccuring dream about winning the cup, when a voice intrudes and ruins the moment.  
  
“Hey, Crosby, get up,” comes Patrick's voice. Sid opens his eyes to see his host glaring down at him, what did he do now?  
  
“Uh, sorry?”  
  
Patrick rolls his eyes and starts pulling him out of bed.  
  
“Hurry up. I got a fucking lecture from Johnny at practice today about how I better be nice or else he’s going to do some shit like defend your honor or something.”  
  
“Uh, okay,” Sid says, only a little confused about how dragging someone out of bed is considered being nice, he also makes a mental note about remembering to thank Johnny for the effort.  
  
“We’re getting you more clothes, come on.”  
  
Oh, so he is trying to be nice.  
  
“Okay, thanks.”  
  
Sid follows Patrick out to his car, only stopping to put on shoes.  
  
“So, where does Sidney Crosby go shopping?” Patrick asks when they get in.  
  
“Um,” Sid starts. The funny thing about that is that he doesn’t. He gets free Pens shirts and hats and stuff and his mom sends him other things, like socks and underwear. So he really doesn’t have to do much clothes shopping.  
  
“You don’t go shopping?”  
  
“No,” Sid admits, regretting not lying and just making up a store when a gleeful look overcomes Patrick’s face.  
  
“What, does your mom go shopping for you?” Patrick says in between laughter.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Oh, so Malkin takes you shopping?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Lemieux?”  
  
“Shut up no. I don’t care, take me anywhere that sells clothes.”  
  
“Okay then...”  
  
[][][]  
  
Maybe Sidney shouldn’t have told Patrick to just take him anywhere because he decides Walmart would be a good place to go.  
  
“Walmart, really?” Sid says slightly annoyed that that’s the place Patrick decided on.  
  
“What, you too good for Walmart?”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
They enter the store, Patrick snickering the whole time. Maybe Sidney should have told him to wait in the car.  
  
“This way,” Patrick says.  
  
He ends up leading Sid to the children’s section, and Sid is not amused.  
  
“Ha, ha, ha, Patrick. Let’s go,” Sid says frowning.  
  
“Come on Sid, this would look great on you,” Patrick replies holding up a navy blue shirt that would fit a five year old with a picture of a T-Rex on the front.  
  
“No, Patrick, lets go. People are looking at us. I think they might think we’re pedophiles, I don’t want people to think I molest small children.”  
  
A mother gives them a dirty look and pulls her small child away.  
  
Patrick is dying of laughter. Sidney gives up and goes to the adult section by himself. He gets some shirts, jeans, sweats, and hoodies.  
  
“Socks and underwear, dude,” Patrick says when he finally decides to join him. “I am not letting you borrow any of mine.”  
  
Sid blushes.  
  
“I wouldn’t want to.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
When they check out, Patrick hits on the cashier.  
  
“What’s a good looking girl like you doing in a dump like this?” Patrick asks the blonde as she scans the items.  
  
“Working,” she says exasperatedly and rolling her eyes. Her obvious disinterest has in no way deterred Patrick.  
  
“Someone as beautiful as you should not be working. Come live live with me, I can take care of you, I’m rich.”  
  
“Mmmhmm, sure. That’ll be $156.40,” she says to Sid. He pays quickly and does his best to hurry and get Patrick away from her.  
  
Sid dumps his clothes in the trunk and climbs back into the passenger’s seat.  
  
“What was that about?” He asks, really confused. Didn’t Patrick say he didn’t like girls?  
  
“What?”  
  
“You said girls are gross, squishy, and unattractive. Why were you harassing her if you aren’t interested?”  
  
Patrick shrugs.  
  
“I don’t know, I just guess its my thing.”  
  
“That’s a stupid thing. You shouldn’t hit on girls if you’re gay.”  
  
Does Patrick really need someone to explain that to him? Sid didn’t think he was that stupid.  
  
“Whoa, whoa, hold on there,” Patrick says, giving Patrick an incredulous look. “Who said that I’m gay?”  
  
Did Sid miss something?  
  
“Um, you did, this morning?”  
  
“No I didn’t I just said that I don’t like girls.”  
  
“Um, okay.”  
  
Sid is not going to press the issue. If Patrick’s going to be all weird about his sexuality, so be it.  
  
Sid realized he was gay when he was fifteen and seeing some of the other guys changing in the locker room started to give him funny feelings, but the dirty magazines they’d lend him did nothing. Sid just accepted it. There was nothing he could do to change the fact that he sometimes fantasized about running his hands all over the muscles of his favorite hockey players, and besides, being gay in no way affected his ability to play hockey, so it just didn’t matter.  
  
[][][]  
  
They drive back to Patrick’s house in silence. Sid puts his new clothes away and then goes back out to the living room to find Patrick.  
  
“Uh, the guys insisted on coming over. You can either go hide in the guest room or stay out here, your choice,” Patrick says, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Sid’s not really sure what he wants to do. On one hand, it would be rude to hide, but on the other hand, they’d probably be really loud and give him a headache.  
  
“Uh, okay,” he says, not specifying what his decision is, because honestly he hasn’t made one. He’s probably going to end up lurking in the hallway, still trying to decide where to be.  
  
“I guess you should at least say hi to Johnny, and then you could go.”  
  
That’s actually a good idea.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
They sit in silence waiting for the others to arrive.  
  
“Um, can I turn the T.V on, or would that like hurt your head?” Patrick eventually asks.  
  
“Well, it used to, but I haven’t watched in a while, so I don’t know if it still does.”  
  
Patrick turns it on.  
  
“Is there something you want to watch?”  
  
“Not really,” Sid says shaking his head. “I don’t really watch that much T.V. When I do, its usually with Geno and he only really watches hockey highlights, cooking, and Lifetime movies.”  
  
“Oh. All of those but hockey suck.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Well Sidney, today is your lucky day. I am going to introduce you to the glory that is Adventure Time With Finn and Jake,” Patrick says, smirking like he always does.  
  
“Is that a cartoon?” For the most part, Sid finds cartoons stupid.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Don’t want to watch it.”  
  
“But, it’s the best show ever.”  
  
“I don’t like cartoons. They’re stupid”  
  
Patrick looks at Sidney like he just insulted his mother.  
  
“You’re a horrible person.”  
  
Sid frowns, that was really uncalled for. Before he can retort though, the doorbell rings and Patrick gets up to answer it. In comes the same guys from last time, Johnny, Sharp, Shaw, Seabrook, and Keith.  
  
“Hi,” Sidney says and waves at them from his spot on the couch.  
  
“Hey Sid,” Johnny says with a smile and goes to sit next to him. The rest say hello also and find a seat. Patrick had gone to the kitchen, but now he returns, arms laden with drinks and various snacks. He dumps them on the coffee table and then forces himself in between Sid and Johnny on the couch.  
  
“We playing Mario Kart, Shawzy set it up,” he commands.  
  
“Are you sure you want your boyfriend to see you fail Peeks?” Sharp chirps.  
  
“Fuck off, I’m about to destroy you.”  
  
Destroy them, he does not. Patrick is horrible at Mario Kart. Sidney doesn’t see why he would even play. It can’t be fun for him losing so badly every time.  
  
“I’m amazing!” Seabrook shouts when he wins for the seventh time.  
  
“Shut up,” Patrick says and gets up to snatch the controller from Seabrook's hands.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Patrick shoves it into Sids hands and sits back down.  
  
“Um, I don’t want to play,” Sid says and tries to give the controller back.  
  
“No, my house, my rules. You’re playing,” Patrick says in a tone indicating that his word is final.  
  
So Sid plays, and loses. He’s worse than Patrick. It’s humiliating.  
  
“Wow, guess bowling’s not the only thing you suck at,” Patrick says grinning, obviously happy now that he is no longer losing.  
  
“Still better than you at hockey,” Sid chirps back.  
  
“Feisty!” shouts Sharp.  
  
“You know, Patrick,” Seabrook says. “He’s probably the only person worse than you at Mario Kart, he’s a keeper.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Patrick says and throws a pillow.  
  
“Violence is never the answer,” Sharp says mock lecturing.  
  
Everyone is laughing and having a good time and for the most part, Sid’s enjoying himself also. He’s never really good with people he doesn’t know and can never seem to relax, but here he’s pretty comfortable, until his head decides to remind him its concussed.  
  
Nausea hits Sid like a bag of bricks. He stands up quickly, which only worsens the dizziness, and rushes to the bathroom. Sid empties the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl and then dry heaves for what feels like ever.  
  
There’s a small knock on the bathroom door.  
  
“Um, you still alive in there, Sid?” comes Patrick’s muffled voice.  
  
“Um, yeah,” Sid says hoarsely.  His head kills, his throat is sore, and the taste of bile still flavors his mouth, Sid’s day has definitely been ruined.  
  
“Do you need anything?” Patrick asks after a moment. He sounds a bit worried, Sid thinks.  
  
“No, its okay,” Sid sighs and lays down. “Go have fun again with everyone else.”  
  
“They went home.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry I ruined your get-together.”  
  
Sid does feel really bad about it. Because he’s harder to please, if he was able to have a little fun, everyone else was probably having a lot of fun, and he just ruined that by having to go puke.  
  
“It’s okay, I didn’t really want those guys in my house anyways, Johnny always makes a mess and Seabs eats all my food. Now come out of there, I’ve got some Gatorade for you.”  
  
Sid’s exhausted, and it feels good laying on the cool tile of the bathroom floor, but the promise of Gatorade is enough to get him exert the minimal amount of energy needed to pull himself up and open the door.  
  
“You don’t look good,” Patrick says.  
  
Sid wants to say something snarky back at his stupid comment, but his brain can’t function good enough to think of anything to say. So instead, he grabs the open Gatorade bottle from Patrick’s hand and drinks it leaning against the door frame. He finishes it, hands the empty bottle back to Patrick, and begins his wobbly trek to bed.  
  
“Uh, here,” Patrick says and grabs Sid before he can fall over. Patrick walks him all the way to the guest bedroom and even helps him into bed.  
  
Lying down, Sid kicks off his shoes and closes his eyes.  
  
“Thanks,” he says to Patrick. “I’ll make sure to tell Johnny how nice you’ve been.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Sid waits for Patrick to leave, but he doesn’t. Sid can feel him standing at the side of the bed looking down on him.  
  
“Yes, Patrick?” he groans, sleep would be nice, but he can’t do it under observation.  
  
“Uh, nothing. Goodnight, Sid.”  
  
“Goodnight, Patrick.”  
  
Patrick leaves and Sid can finally drift off to sleep.  
  
[][][]  
  
They sort of fall into a routine in the following days. Sid wakes up and goes eat breakfast with Patrick, mostly cereal, but sometimes eggs, then Patrick leaves for practice or a game. While he’s gone, Sid sometimes calls his family or management or Geno, occasionally he’ll text Colby. He also goes for walks and reads.  
  
For the most part, Sid spends his time not doing much and being slightly bored. The highlight of his days are when Patrick comes home. They talk about hockey, and more often than not, it gets rather intense.  
  
Despite his carefree and party hard attitude, Patrick is completely serious when it comes to hockey.  
  
He has well reasoned and logical opinions about everything related, and that somewhat surprised Sidney. What surprised him even more was the times he had to admit that Patrick was right when they got into a debate.  
  
One day though, Patrick changes things up.  
  
“How are you feeling?” he asks after returning from practice. After the incident last time, Patrick has always made sure to ask Sidney that question.  
  
“Fine,” Sid says, and he really is. He’s never nauseous anymore, and his headaches are very infrequent. He had actually gone to a specialist a few days ago and was told that things were looking good.  
  
“Good, because we’re going to Johnny’s if you’re up for it.”  
  
[][][]  
  
On the drive to Johnny’s condo, Patrick sings along to the radio, horribly. It has to be the worst thing Sidney’s heard, ever.  
  
“I think my ears are bleeding,” Sid whines.  
  
“Fuck you man, I’ve got vocals.”                                                                 
  
“Your singing is terrible, I know bad singing, Geno does it after every win.”  
  
“Oh, that’s probably horrible,” Patrick says and winces slightly. Sid chuckles, he’s probably imagining it, but he’d have to hear the real thing to truly understand just how bad it is.  
  
“Here we are,” Patrick says. They park in the underground lot attached to Johnny’s building and walk over to the elevator.  
  
“I don’t know if I feel safe going in there alone with you,” Sidney says with a small smile playing across his lips, letting Patrick know it’s only a joke.  
  
“No touching, I promise,” Patrick says holding up his pointer and index finger. “Scout’s honor.”  
  
This elevator ride is a lot different than the one back at ASG, but Sidney can’t stop thinking about it. That ride set of a chain reaction leading to some very odd events. In the end, he might not like the results, but so far he has a pretty good story to tell.  
  
Everything's fine in the elevator until it’s not. The elevator slams to a halt, causing Sid and Patrick to fall on top of each other.  
  
“Oof, your ass is crushing me, Sid,” Patrick says from underneath him.  
  
“Fuck you,” Sid says and crawls off. “What happened?”  
  
“Well from the looks of it, elevator’s not working.”  
  
“Does that mean we’re stuck in here?”  
  
Oh God, Sid doesn’t know if he can handle being stuck in an elevator again.  
  
“I guess so, but they’ll probably fix it soon, no worries.”  
  
This turn of events has kind of upset Sid. He sits, back against the wall and covers his face with his hands.  
  
“Whoa, hey, Sid, you okay?” Patrick asks kneeling down next to him. Sid shakes his head no.  
  
“Is it your head? Are you going to throw up? Should I move away? I really don’t want to get puked on.”  
  
“No, no, its not that. Back, when I was a rookie, during Worlds, Getzlaf, he was the captain, thought it would be a good idea to strip me down to my boxers, duck tape me to a mattress and then stick me in an elevator. It was really bad. People would come in and give me these looks like I’m some sort of a pervert or something or they would laugh at me.”  
  
Patrick goes silent. Sidney moves his hands away from his face to look at him.  
  
Patrick is obviously trying, but failing at holding his laughter in. He gives up and laughs openly in Sid’s face.  
  
“Hey,” Sid says with a frown. “I was in there for hours. I had to pee really bad, but no one would help me.”  
  
“I’m sorry, but that’s hilarious.” Patrick says wiping his eyes. It’s really not that funny.  
  
“It was traumatizing.”  
  
“Gah, it must be so hard to be you,” Patrick says, now only chuckling, and takes a seat next to Sid.  
  
“It is.”  
  
“Can I ask you something?” Patrick says after a moment, turning his head to look at Sid.  
  
“Sure,“ Sid says hesitantly. He has the feeling it’s going to be something personal.  
  
“Why do you do everything Malkin tells you to?”  
  
Sid frowns.  
  
“I don’t...”  
  
“Yes, you do!” Patrick says and turns his whole body to face Sid. “You didn’t really want to go on that date or come live with me, but Geno told you to, and so you did.”  
  
“So?” Sid says defensively. So what if he listens to Geno, that’s his best friend. He’s pretty sure it’s normal to do what they tell you to sometimes.  
  
“Don’t get offended, but the way you’re just going along with everything he says seems kind of spineless and it surprised me.”  
  
“I’m not spineless, I can make my own decisions.”  
  
If the conversation continues on as is, Sid might end up punching Patrick. Or slapping. Slapping might be better.  
  
“Then why? Is it like this with everything or just this weird relationship Malkin believes is going on between us?”  
  
“Its really only with this and other relationship things, really.”  
  
It probably shouldn’t matter, but Sid doesn’t want Patrick to think he’s spineless.  
  
“Geno’s had relationships, he knows what to do. I don’t, therefore I do what he says.”  
  
“Do you really need Malkin’s help that bad? Once again, no offense, but it seems like there are some better people you could have asked.”  
  
“So I’ve been told,” Sid says and laughs weakly. They’re silent again. Its been like twenty minutes and nothing has happened to unstuck the elevator. Sid starting to really worry that they’re going to be stuck there all night.  
  
“Hey Sid,” Patrick says, breaking the silence again.  
  
Sid wonders if he can pretend he’s gone deaf. He didn’t really like the last conversation, he probably won’t like this one either.  
  
“Hmmm,” he says, reluctantly acknowledging Patrick.  
  
“Are you really that desperate for a relationship?”  
  
“Sadly yes,” Sid says with a sigh. He should really stop being so open.  
  
“Have you ever like tried asking someone else out on your own?”  
  
“Yes, and then he laughed in my face, because no one actually wants to date me. I’m weird. All they want is to have sex so that they can tell everyone that they fucked the hockey robot.”  
  
Fuck, Sid’s kind of starting to upset himself. It would be pretty bad if he started to cry. He really doesn’t want to. Maybe those assholes are right, maybe he is a crybaby.  
  
“What? No, that’s not true.”  
  
Patrick places his hands on Sidney’s shoulders. Sid looks at him, Patrick does look a bit upset also and is getting kind of emotional. If Sid’s going to cry, at least it’s in front of Patrick Kane, Patrick reportedly cries a lot, he can’t really make fun of Sid for it.  
  
“No it is, but that’s okay. I’ve got Geno’s advice, and that might help a little, but if it doesn’t it’s still okay. I can live without having someone who like likes me because there’s always hockey.”  
  
“Oh God, Crosby,” Patrick groans and then engulfs Sid in what has got to be the most awkward and uncomfortable hug he has ever experienced.  
  
Sid tolerates the contact and lets Patrick hug him for what feels like ever, but was probably only a minute before he nudges Patrick off of him. Sid knows that it was Patrick’s attempt at comforting him, and he appreciates the sentiment.  
  
“You are a very unique individual,” Patrick says holding Sid at arms length and looking him dead in the eye. “And one day you will find someone who appreciates you for it.”  
  
“Uh, thanks,” Sid says attempting to smile and be less depressing, that’s what got him spilling his guts to Patrick Kane in the first place.  
  
“Okay, how about when this elevator decides to start moving again, I take you home, we make some protein shakes, and never talk about our feelings again?”  
  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
  
Its another thirty minutes before the elevator starts to move. Patrick calls Johnny and yells at him for living in such a shitty building and keeps his promise of protein shakes.  
  
[][][]  
  
After the elevator incident, Patrick is strangely nice to Sid. He no longer asks Sid when he’s leaving every morning, he started buying Sid’s favorite kind of Gatorade, and at night, before they go their separate ways, Patrick always says goodnight.  
  
It’s nice, but Sid really hopes he’s not doing it out of pity.  
  
“Yeah, hey, Sid,” Patrick says one morning while they’re eating breakfast. “I know the last time we went out ended kind of shittily, but we’re like going out for dinner today and you can come instead of being here all alone and Johnny picked out the place so you’ll probably like it because it’s all boring and healthy.”  
  
“As long as there’s no elevators.”  
  
“None, I promise,” Patrick says with a smile. He puts his bowl in the sink and leaves saying, “Goodbye.”  
  
It’s been awhile since Sid’s called Geno, and he probably should. So he finishes his cereal and goes to get his phone.  
  
“Hey Geno,” Sid says when his friend answers.  
  
“Sid!” The Russian shouts back. “How is love life?”  
  
“Still nonexistent, Geno,” Sid sighs. “But I think Patrick and I are kind of friends now.”  
  
That has to be something.  
  
“What ever you say Sid,” Geno says back, obviously not believing him. “So, will you ever return or are you too in love to leave boyfriend?”  
  
“I went to a specialist in Chicago a few days ago and they said that everything's progressing well.”  
  
“That wonderful, Sid!”  
  
Sid can’t help but smile at Geno’s enthusiasm.  
  
“Yeah, they said maybe three weeks before I’m cleared to skate, so I was thinking about coming back soon.”  
  
“Ah, that good. You tell me when and I come get you.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks Geno.”  
  
“Okay, Sid, good. Now go enjoy last days with boyfriend, makes sure to use protection.”  
  
Geno hangs up and Sid groans at his last comment. He wishes Geno wouldn’t say things like that.  
  
Sid drops his phone on the couch, and goes to the home gym he had found when exploring Patrick’s house. He hops on the stationary bike and starts to ride.  
  
He hasn’t told Patrick that he’ll be leaving so yet and isn’t really sure why. Sid thinks it may be because he doesn’t really know how to bring it up in conversation. What’s he supposed to say? ‘Hey Pat, finally get your wish, I’m leaving, thanks for putting up with me these past couple weeks.’  
  
Sid has spent a very long time at Patrick’s house. It would make sense that he’s worn his welcome by now, so Patrick would probably happy to get Sid out his hair, it would be good for him to leave.  
  
Sid doesn’t think he’ll be sad to go, but he has definitely gotten used to being there. Back in Pittsburgh, he’s going to have to readjust to eating breakfast alone, not having anywhere near as intense hockey conversations with anyone, and going to bed without having anyone to tell him goodnight or say goodnight to. Cohabitation is weird, but he doesn't hate it.  
  
His entire workout last for a little over three hours. Hot and sweaty, Sid goes to take a shower when he’s done. Patrick keeps his bathroom stocked with what Sid is pretty sure is girls body wash and this special shampoo for blondes. Finding these things in no way surprised Sid. Patrick Kane is pretty feminine.  
  
When asked about it, Patrick claimed they were for his sisters, but Sid doesn’t buy it. He’s smelled Patrick and has found that he carries the same flower scent.  
  
The hot water of the shower pours down Sid’s body, soothing his aching muscles. Sid’s favorite part of working out had always been the feeling he gets afterwards in the shower. The soreness and fatigue are evidence to his accomplishment, the worst they are, the better he’s done and the comfort of warm water is his reward.  
  
Sid could stay there forever, but part of him does feel really bad for wasting water. Regretfully he turns the shower off and gets out.  
  
Then he naps.  
  
Sometime later, he is shaken awake by Patrick.  
  
“Hey Sid, wake up. It’s time to go,” Patrick informs him.  
  
Groggily, Sid nods his head, showing that he understood, and sits up.  
  
He wouldn’t mind still being asleep. Once again, Sid was having his reoccurring dream about  winning the cup, the only dream he ever has. This time it was slightly different though. Sid gets handed the cup and hoists it over his head. He feels the bodies of his teammates come slamming into him, taking him up into a hug, and he looks out into the roaring crowd where his sight lands on Patrick’s face. He’s cheering just as enthusiastically if not more so and the thought of Patrick being proud of him feels good.  
  
[][][]  
  
“Is the whole team going to be there?” Sid asks in the car.  
  
“Nah, the regulars. Hoss and Staly will be there too, though,” Patrick replies. He reaches to turn the radio on and Sidney grabs his hand.  
  
“No, radio if you’re going to sing,” Sid says firmly.  
  
“Whoa, who died and made you king of my car. I’mma sing if I wanna sing,” Patrick says, looking at Sid incredulously.  
  
“No, I almost lost my hearing last time, I don’t want to have to experience that ever again.”  
  
“Wow Sid, hurtful. You know, you’re kind of mean.”  
  
“Yeah, and you better watch out, or I might just hurt your feelings.”  
  
Patrick laughs and Sid smile. Usually he only makes people smile when he does something weird, not when he actually makes a joke.  
  
They end up at a sushi restaurant, which does make sense. Johnny does love his sushi.  
  
Everyone else is already there and seated at a table.  
  
“Candy Kane! Sid!” Sharp greets them when they arrive.  
  
“Stop it with the stupid nicknames,” Patrick says.  
  
He motions for Sid to take the seat to Johnny's right and takes the seat to the right of that one.  
  
“Aww, you know you love it,” Sharp coos back.  
  
“Shut up and let me enjoy my dinner,” Patrick says and brings the menu up so he can’t see Sharp making faces at him.  
  
Sid is very familiar with the fact that hockey players eat a lot, but he is thoroughly surprised by the amount of food Seabrook is able to consume.  
  
“How can he eat so much?” Sid ask in slight disbelief.  
  
“What? Oh, Seabs. Yeah, he’s a monster. Never challenge him to an eating contest,” Patrick chuckles, looking at his teammate affectionately.  
  
“I bet Jordy could beat him.”  
  
Patrick gives him a look.  
  
“Yeah, no. Impossible. Seab’s has a black hole for a stomach. Nothing could satisfy that beast.”  
  
“Okay, but Jordy could still eat more,” Sid insists and he’s almost positive it’s true. He has seen Jordan get kicked out of many a buffets for eating three fourths of the food offered. If Jordy’s any indication about the appetite of the Staal brothers, Sid has no idea how their parents could afford to feed them all.  
  
“You know, the next time our teams play each other, we’re going to have to settle this once and for all, right.”  
  
Sid can hear the challenge in Patrick's voice and smiles at it.  
  
“Yeah, and once again, I’m going to prove you wrong.”  
  
“What are you talking about Crosby? I’m the one who’s always right, you’ve even said so yourself.”  
  
“No, I just admitted to being wrong that once.”  
  
“Yeah, and if you were wrong then, you were probably wrong about everything else also,” Patrick counters, smirking.  
  
“Hey, you two,” interrupts Seabrook, tossing rice at them. “Quit flirting.”  
  
“Don’t ruin their moment,” scolds Keith, and flicks Seabrook’s ear. “You may continue, but no making out.”  
  
“Ugh, fuck you guys,” Patrick groans. “Can I not have a conversation with a guy without you all trying to insinuate something?”  
  
“Its not insinuating if it’s pointing out the obvious,” chimes in Shaw and everyone else nods in agreement.  
  
“I swear I’m going to stop being friends with you all,” Patrick says exasperated.  
  
“Aw Peeks, you’re breaking my heart,” Sharp says dramatically, placing both hands over said broken muscle.  
  
“Hey Johnny, aren’t you supposed to be in charge or something? Control these fools,” Patrick commands.  
  
Johnny sighs and puts down his chopsticks.  
  
“Guys, stop teasing Patrick. Patrick, stop blushing so much if it’s not true.”  
  
Patrick’s face goes even redder and they all snicker at that.  
  
Sid knows that when he really thinks about it, they’re kind of making fun of him also, but Patrick’s reactions make it worth it. He’s even worse at handling teasing than Sid is and it’s kind of funny. Patrick has the better social skills, he should be able to better handle situations like this, but still he’s blushing, spluttering, and sometimes at a loss for words.  
  
“It’s okay, Patrick,” Sid says with a smirk. The atmosphere has got him relax, and Sid can’t help but join in in the fun. “I know I’m irresistible.”  
  
Patrick gives him a stunned look and Sid feels pretty proud of himself when the entire table roars with laughter. He can be normal and have fun like everyone else.  
  
But apparently, he can’t have too much fun, the loud noise must have triggered something, because now Sid is hit with the most debilitating headache he has felt so far.  
  
With a moan he drops his head and starts rubbing his temples in a futile attempt to ease the pain. Once again, Sid has killed the good mood.  
  
“Sid?” Johnny says worriedly, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Sid feels Patrick stand up and and then feels a tug.  
  
“I’m taking him home,” Patrick says.  
  
“Uh, yeah, good,” Johnny says, hand sliding off Sid’s shoulder as Patrick pulls him to his feet.  
  
Patrick essentially carries Sid out to the car. He somehow manages to get the passenger side door open and gently places Sid inside. Patrick hops in on his side and buckles Sid’s seatbelt before doing his own.  
  
The drive back to Patrick’s house is silent. Sid is slightly preoccupied with feeling like he’s about to die and the hand Patrick keeps on his left thigh to make too much conversation.  
  
[][][]  
  
“Sorry you can’t have fun when I’m around,” Sid says as Patrick helps him to sit down on the couch.  
  
“No, its okay Sid, I don’t really like those guys anyway. I only went because Sharpy was paying and Johnny would cry if I didn’t,” Patrick tries to reassure Sid.  
  
“Sure, Pat,” Sid says. His headache has in no way eased up since returning to the dark house, but of course it wouldn’t, Sid can’t be that lucky.  
  
Sit sits sprawled out on the couch, eyes closed. He hears Patrick leave and then return and opens his eyes to see what he’s doing. In his left hand he has a bottle of red Gatorade, the best kind, and in his right are two Advil pills.  
  
“Here,” he says, handing them to Sid.  
  
Patrick watches Sid pop the pills in his mouth and then take a swig of Gatorade to swallow them down. He takes back the bottle of Gatorade and places it on the floor.  
  
“Scoot over fatso,” Patrick says and pushes his way onto the couch next to Sid. Patrick rearranges them so that he’s leaning back against an armrest and Sid’s more or less laying on top of him, head resting on Patrick’s chest.  
  
“Are we really cuddling?” Sid asks, slightly weirded out, but too weak to do anything like move.  
  
“Shut up, I’m trying to be nice.”  
  
“I don’t need you pitying me, Patrick,” Sid sighs. Pity is the last thing he wants from any one.  
  
“I’m not pitying you. I just decided that maybe I should try not being unnecessarily mean,” Patrick says sounding somewhat frustrated.  
  
“Hmmm,” is all Sid is able to get out before he falls asleep, listening to the sound of Patrick’s heart beat.  
  
In the morning, Sid wakes up still on top of him.  
  
“Hey, Patrick, get up,” Sid says, still sleepy himself and gets off.  
  
“Shut up,” Patrick groans back.  
  
“You’re ruining your back.”  
  
“No I’m not.”  
  
“You’ll never be able to play hockey again.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Patrick replies, but that gets him up.  
  
They go and have their usual breakfast.  
  
“Is it usually that bad?” Patrick asks, mouth full of Fruit Loops.  
  
“Sometimes, but it’s actually been kind of better lately.”  
  
Maybe now’s a good time to say that  he’s leaving.  
  
“That’s good,” Patrick says with a nod and returns his attention back to his food.  
  
“Yeah, actually, the specialist’s said I’d be cleared to skate soon so I’m going home in a couple of days.”  
  
“Oh,” Patrick says and stops eating. “That’s good.”  
  
[][][]  
  
Sidney spends his last couple of days at Patrick’s house doing the same things he had done before. He works out, goes for walks, and calls Taylor.  
  
And then one day Geno’s out front and he’s leaving.  
  
“Patrick Kane, you take good care of Sidney,” Geno says clapping Patrick on the back.  
  
“Um yeah, no big deal, he’s a pretty well behaved kid,” Patrick says fidgeting.  
  
“Okay Sid, say goodbye to boyfriend, we leave.”  
  
Geno grins at both of them and then goes back to the car to leave them alone.  
  
“So,” Patrick says.  
  
“Yeah, thanks for putting up with me I guess.”  
  
“Um, it was fun. You’ve got some good stories,” Patrick says smiling slightly.  
  
“Yeah, uh, my clothes...”  
  
“Um, you can leave them here, for the next time Geno decides he knows best and makes you come visit,” Patrick jokes.  
  
“Yeah, okay.”  
  
“Goodbye Sid.”  
  
“Um, bye Patrick.”  
  
They exchange a firm handshake and Sid leaves.


End file.
